marionette
by Onix Lee
Summary: hola soy Onix Lee, soy una vampireza de sangre pura de 24 años que vive en venezuela, estudio musica y piano... lo que les voy a contar son las aventuras que tendre con mis grandes amigos
1. prologo

hola soy Onix Lee, tengo 24 años y formo parte de la sociedad de vampiros de sangre pura en Venezuela, estudio música, toco el piano y escribo en mis ratos libres... se que esto es un mal summary, pero, hago el es fuerzo de explicarles mi historia y la de unos grandes amigos míos, quienes me acompañaran en cada una de mis aventuras... espero que les guste a todos XD y dejenme por favor Reviews


	2. la fiesta de cumple

Era tres de Agosto y estaba cumpliendo los 24 años cuando a las ocho de la mañana mi sirvienta Savannah me aviso de que tenia visitas importantes, entonces decidí bajar, aunque la verdad no tenía ganas pues, como de costumbre, mis padres no estaban en el país, pero, con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando.

Una vez, vestida y arreglada, vi entrar por la puerta principal a dos de mis mejores amigos los cuales conocí en la escuela Cross, cuando estudie en Japón, creo que fue allí donde en realidad me sentía en casa.

¡Chicos! –les dije con una gran alegría, pues tenía tiempo que no veía a Ruka, Kaname, Shiki, Rima, y a los demás.

Hola Onix, feliz cumpleaños esto es de parte de Yuuki –dijo Kaname –sama

Esto es para ti, espero que te guste –me dijo Aidou –sama un poco sonrojado

Ten se que te encantara, no como esas tonterías –dijo Akatsuki –sama

Y nosotras te compramos esto, ábrelo primero por favor –dijo Ruka –sama

Por cierto esto es de Kaien y de Zero –me dijo Kaname –sama y esto es de mi parte

Gracias a todos por los regalos pero no debieron hacer eso –dije pero abrí primero los de Ruka y Rima, luego abrí los demás y la verdad todos los regalos me gustaron mucho, y yo quería más que nada ir a Japón, para ver a Yuuki y a Kaien, pero, nada me daba más alegría que ver a esos vampiros a los que tanto extrañe en estos últimos meses, pero, mientras pensaba todo eso, conversábamos de todo, hasta que mi sirvienta Savannah nos interrumpió para pasarme el teléfono.

Señorita, disculpe pero tiene una llamada muy importante –dijo la sirvienta

¿Quién es? –le pregunte

Su madre señorita –respondió la joven sirvienta

¡Alo!, dime madre ¿Qué se te ofrece? –le dije un poco sarcástica

Llamo para desearte un feliz cumpleaños hija ¿ya te llego el regalo que te mandamos? –me dijo

No aun madre –le dije, pero en eses momento llego el mayordomo de mis padres con un paquete en la mano

Señorita aquí está un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de sus padres –me dijo el mayordomo

Gracias –le dije al mayordomo y se retiro

Ok, madre gracias acabo de recibirlo –le dije, lo abrí y me sorprendí al ver ese hermoso collar que mi madre me había regalado

¿Chicos que les parece si paseamos un rato? –dije, y nos fuimos al centro comercial, a caminar un rato pero, se nos hizo tarde y al volver vi un montón de gente, miembros de la sociedad vampírica que por todos lados me deseaban felicidades, de pronto me llego un sobre que al abrirlo vi dos boletos de avión para Japón, pero, al ver que fueron enviados por Takuma –sama me sorprendí, todos ellos creían que él y yo hacíamos una bonita pareja, pero no era así, yo sabía a la perfección que Takuma no era para mí, no era el tipo de chico con el que yo soñaba.

Por fin, una persona, me había dicho que mis padres en realidad habían convencido a la familia de Takuma para verme y que como vampiresa de sangre pura debía asistir, y que no me tenía que preocupar porque a todas estas no estaría sola, sino que estaría acompañada por Savannah.

¿Qué?, ¿mis padres fueron a casa de Takuma para comprometerme con él? –dije molesta

Me temo que sí Onix –chan –me dijo Kaname-sama

Eso no es justo, nunca piensan en mí, están pensando siempre en sus intereses, ya me parecía raro todo esto –dije molesta

No te enfades, por favor –dijo Ruka –sama

Si, Ruka –sama tiene toda la razón, no te enfades con ellos -dijo Aidou –sama un poco triste, y no era de extrañarse porque podía ver que esa idea no le gustaba para nada

¿En donde esta Savannah?, tengo que decirle la fatal noticia, en vez de enviarme a terminar mis estudios a Japón decidieron comprometerme con un noble vampiro, por lo tanto, tengo que buscarla y decirle todo – dije con tristeza. Una vez, que la conseguí le conté todo y Savannah estaba muy deprimida

¬.¬ Savannah no es necesario que llores de esa manera –le dije

Es que no puedo evitarlo –dijo

Lo sé, pero, la que tiene que llorar soy yo, no tu ¬.¬, por lo tanto no llores –le dije, luego, cuando se calmo un poco le dije que partiríamos mañana y le pedí que prepara nuestras maletas, y como apenas había visto clases en el colegio en el que estaba les pedí a mis padres que me inscribieran en la academia Kurosu y para la mañana siguiente después de la fiesta nos fuimos para el aeropuerto, para volar a Japón, y en el avión planearía el itinerario, de ese día


	3. el inicio de las aventuras

Onix –sama, creo que ya estamos aterrizando –me dijo la cobarde de Savannah

No, aun no hemos llegado –le dije

¡Que!, no es posible, ¿todavía estamos volando? –dijo

Si, Savannah ¬.¬, todavía estamos volando mira por la ventana y veras lo que está allí afuera, bajo nuestros pies –le dije

No, no quiero ver –me dijo aterrada y llorando

¿Por qué eres así con ella Onix –chan? –Me dijo Ruka –sama

Lo siento, pero a veces me molesta que sea tan cobarde y llorona, actúa como si fuera una niña –le dije

Pero aun así no tienes porque hacerle eso –dijo Kaname –sama

Lo sé, pero, también estoy cansada de decirle que se comporte pero es un caso perdido –les dije

Onix –sama, ¿me puede avisar cuando aterricemos? –me dijo

Pero, Savannah deja los nervios, no va a pasar nada malo –le dije

¿Usted cree Onix –sama? –me pregunto aterrada

¬.¬ Si estoy muy segura de ello –le dije

¿Le gusta esa idea de sus papás Onix –chan? –Me pregunto Kaname –sempai

La verdad, no, pero al llegar se lo hare saber a mis padres y a la familia Takuma aunque me tenga que inventar la mayor excusa del mundo –les dije

¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Takuma? –Me pregunto Kaname –sempai

Porque no, no quiero nada que ver con él y su familia –les dije molesta y a la vez deprimida por que yo no lo quería a él, si no a otra persona

¿Puedo saber su nombre? –Me pregunto Ruka –chan

Al llegar a la academia le diría todo en especial ese secreto tan importante para mí, pero, dilo ahora –dijo Savannah, a quien quería matar

No, no voy a decirles nada a nadie, porque quiero tener la mente despejada y después de llegar tenia aun miles de cosas por hacer, así que, una vez llegamos el mismo Takuma me estaba esperando con unas rosas azules y Aidou –sama estaba molesto, yo casi no le hable a Takuma, solo por cortesía acepte esas flores

Al llegar a la academia, fuimos directo a la oficina del director Savannah y yo, al entrar vimos a un hombre con lentes de cabello color paja, quien nos dio las reglas de la academia, la hora de la cena, los uniformes y nos llevo a nuestro dormitorio, también nos dijo que estaba al tanto de todo y que en la fiesta de protocolo se anunciaría el compromiso

Pero le dije que yo no me quería comprometer con Takuma –sama porque me parecía muy engreído, y que en ese momento me gustaba otra persona, pero, esa persona era un noble, que además conocía mucho antes que a Takuma

Déjame adivinar por favor –me dijo

¿Por casualidad es Aidou Hanabusa? –Me pregunto

Solo pude negarlo aunque quería decirle que si era él, pero por cobardía me quede callada, ya veo –dijo entonces eso será un secreto confidencial entre tú y yo y tratare de convencer a tus padres de anular ese compromiso –me dijo

¿Me lo promete? –le pregunte

Si, te lo prometo –me respondió y luego se retiro

Al día siguiente, estaba acomodando todo para ir a clases cuando, Takuma toco la puerta y entro a mi dormitorio, por lo que le pedí a Savannah que se retirara y nos pusimos hablar, Takuma me dijo que él estaba enamorado de una vampiresa llamada Sara, pero que él trataría de olvidarla y hacer que yo me enamorara de él, por lo que yo le dije que no me interesaba eso porque yo estaba enamorada de Hanabusa más no de él y que yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance para anular ese compromiso

Pero, Hanabusa es un vampiro noble, no un sangre pura – me dijo sorprendido

Lo sé, lo que pasa es que lo conozco de toda la vida –le dije

Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te puedo enamorar, por favor –me dijo

No puedo, aunque quisiera no puedo, por favor retírate –le dije


	4. los problemas con Takuma

El resto del día fue muy molesto, porque todo me molestaba y Kaname –sama se dio cuenta de eso como Ruka –chan, puesto que ya sabían la raíz del problema, así que no tuve aunque Hanabusa se puso muy feliz de cierto modo por lo que se entero pero, ya él no podía hacer nada para evitar esa boda o por lo menos eso creía en el momento, por lo que le dijo todo sobre mí

¿Hanabusa, porque haces esto? –le dijo Takuma

Porque yo no tengo oportunidad de estar con ella –le dijo

Hanabusa, ¿eres un idiota como se te ocurre ayudar a tu rival? –dijo Akatsuki

Tu pareces el idiota, no te has dado cuenta de que ella es la prometida de Takuma y aunque yo haga lo que sea ella tarde o temprano se casara con él –le dijo Aidou a Akatsuki

¿Pero le amas no es así? –le pregunto Takuma a Aidou

Claro que si, la amo con todo mi corazón pero, el amar no es solamente enamorarla sino que también es dejar que ella se a feliz –le dijo Aidou a Takuma

Si pero ella te escogió a ti y no a mí –le dijo Takuma

Lo sé y eso me duele porque quiero estar con ella siempre y no me conformo con ser su amigo pero ese compromiso es irrompible –le dijo Aidou

Eso lo veremos –dijo Kaname –sama al llegar a donde estaban todos mientras que Ruka y yo hablábamos de otras cosas camino al salón en donde nos encontraríamos con los demás

Eso lo veremos –dijo Kaname –sama al llegar a donde estaban todos mientras que Ruka y yo hablábamos de otras cosas camino al salón en donde nos encontraríamos con los demás

Pero si estas enamorada de Aidou, ¿Por qué no hablas con tus padres al respecto Onix –chan?, quizás y ellos puedan hacer algo al respecto –me dijo Ruka –chan

Créeme lo he intentado todo pero, nada funciona, ya se agotaron las ideas –dije y con esto entramos al salón, por lo que al terminar lo que llamábamos clases termino por la noche de hoy note que Aidou –sama estaba muy extraño, pensé que era porque se sentía mal, así que me acerque a él y le pregunte lo que le pasaba

No te preocupes Onix –sama no me ocurre nada, ¿por cierto es verdad lo que le dijiste a Takuma?, me refiero a que ¿si es verdad que yo soy el chico que tu escogiste para ser tu príncipe azul? –me pregunto un poco triste

¬.¬ Porque lo tuvo que decir acaso él no sabe…Aguarda un segundo creo que eso me puede ayudar un poco –le dije

¿En qué piensas? –me pregunto un poco asustado, de todos modos él me conocía mejor que nadie en esta vida

Para el día siguiente, mis padres y los de Takuma quisieron firmar lo que sería mi compromiso con él, pero, yo entre molesta y objetando todo mientras que Aidou intentaba con los demás de detenerme cosa que si antes no funcionaba en ese momento menos

Onix –sama ¿Por qué entra de esa forma? –dijo el director Cross

Porque voy a impedir a toda costa que decidan por mí el curso de mi destino, por eso entro así, o que ¿me tienen miedo? –les dije a todos

No pero, eso no es digno de una señorita como usted –dijo uno de los ancianos

Pero, Kaname –sama lo único que hizo fue darme la razón y darle la razón a ese vejestorio de vampiro, es decir al abuelo de Takuma, y si le dio mucha gracia la forma en la que entre y todos los demás incluyendo a Aidou –sama estaban muy avergonzados, la diferencia es que yo seguía con mi frente alta y mi orgullo y valor a mil por hora

No estoy aquí para ser esposa de un idiota como Takuma, yo hace tiempo escogí mi destino y aunque tenga que matar a cada uno de ustedes lo cumpliré, les guste o no, por cierto, director ¿usted no es acaso un cazador retirado, que hace aquí? –le dije molesta.

Señores yo escogí pasar el resto de mi vida con otra persona no con ese idiota que puede ser marioneta de cualquier sangre pura –dije molesta, por lo que acerque mi mano a mi pecho para sacarme el corazón y morir si era preciso por lo que exigí que me oyeran y me obedecieran pero, Kaname –sama interrumpió mi discurso

Señores, se que quieren un futuro digno para su hija pero yo quiero que me den el permiso de escoger al prometido de su hija –dijo

Si señor como usted diga –dijeron los presentes en el recinto


End file.
